Rose
by DianaMiracle
Summary: FIRST IN A SERIES. Based on the first episode, "Rose", from season 1. Rose Tyler's thoughts and POV as she travels with the mysterious 9th Doctor.


**Disclaimer: BBC owns Doctor Who and its characters, not me.**

_Rose: Chapter One_

I woke up to the alarm clock beeping. Ugh. 7:30 in the morning. I got up out of bed and quickly got dressed and ready for another dreadful day at work. Let's face it. My life is boring.

I grabbed my bag and quickly gave my mum, who was sitting on the sofa drinking her tea, a goodbye kiss.

"Bye," I told her.

"See you later!" She called out while I rushed through the door. As much as I loved my mum, I couldn't afford to be late to work again. They'd sack me if I kept it up. But then again, is that such a bad thing?

I take the bus everyday to work because I don't know how to drive yet. Now that I'm nineteen, I should probably go take some lessons, but I can never seem to find the time for it. As the bus slowed down, I got off and headed straight into Henrik's, the department store I work for, and began my shift.

After a few hours, I finally got my lunch break. I always looked forward to break. I mean, who in their right mind wouldn't? Like always, I met up with my boyfriend Mickey. We ate and goofed around some until it was time to get back to work. I gave him a quick peck on the lips and a playful shove, and headed back into the building.

Time felt like it was going slow, yet at the same time it seemed like it was going fast since there weren't any events going on. Nothing interesting at least. Just putting things on shelves and hanging clothes on racks.

Finally when work was over, and I was about to head out the doors with the rest of the people, I got stopped.

"Oi!" The security guard said, holding up a plastic bag that contained money. I snatched it from him, and in a hurry to get home, I ran to the lifts that would take me to the basement. After a one minute ride, the doors slid open. Blimey, could this day get any more slow and boring?

I looked around for the guy who was usually in charge of the money. "Wilson?" I called out. No answer. "Wilson, I've got the lottery money!"

I walked up to his office door and softly knocked on it, "Wilson, you there? Look, I can't hang about 'cause they're closing the shop," I said annoyed. I just want to get the heck out of here already!

"Wilson," I tried again. Still no reply. "Ugh. Come on," I whispered to myself. All of a sudden, something behind me rattled.

"Hello?" I said, and I'll have to admit, I was a little frightened. I slowly turned around and started walking in the direction of from where the noise came from. It's just Wilson, I told myself.

"Hello, Wilson? It's Rose!" I kept walking. Very slow, I might add. "Hello?" I asked again, a little more worried, "Wilson?" I stopped at the door that I heard the noise come from and wearily opened it. I walked into the dark room quietly, except for the sound of my footsteps, which all of a sudden sounded ten times more louder that usual. I looked around for the light, and switched it on when I found it.

"Wilson?" I tried for the hundredth time. I walked farther into the room, trying not to notice the creepy mannequins. "Wilson!" Where was he? Right when I was about to open another door, I heard the door I came in through slam shut. I looked up, startled, and ran the distance to the door. I tried opening it, but it was locked. Someone must have locked it. I kept trying to open it with no luck. "You're kidding me," I said. And then came the same noise from earlier. I quickly turned my head in the direction it came from.

"Is that someone mucking about?" I yelled out with a shaky voice. What if it's a murderer? Oh God. I'm too young to die! Pushing that thought aside, I started walking around the room, searching. "Who is it?"

I heard something move behind me, so I turned my head with a gasp. I couldn't believe it. One of the mannequins started moving toward me. First slow, but then slightly gaining speed. It had to be a prank. What other explanation was there?

"Okay, you got me. Very funny," I told the person in disguise. But it continued to walk forwards, so I started to back up, "Right, I've got the joke! Whose idea was this? Is it Derek's? Is it? Derek, is this you?" I said sternly.

More mannequins were starting to move, and pretty soon there was a whole group of them trying to herd me. I started to get even more scared, if that was even possible. I continued to back up, until I almost tripped on some boxes behind me. I stopped myself from falling over, while more and more mannequins started to follow me. I kept going backward until I felt my back hit the wall. Oh no. I was trapped. That's when the mannequins started to put their arms up, like in a Karate chopping position.

I had just closed my eyes when I felt somebody grab onto my hand. I looked over to see a big eared man in a leather jacket. He looked me in the eyes for a second and said, "Run!" And so I did.

**A/N: So what do you think? I tried getting the British words right. And if the dialogue is off, I'm so sorry! I used the subtitles from Netflix. My plan is to do series 1 thru 6. Some chapters might be in the Doctor's POV. This is the first episode of the first series. Ever wonder what was going through Rose or the Doctor's head as they traveled? Well this is the story for you. Chapter 2 is going up in a couple of days. Thanks to my awesome beta reader WelshAledJ! Please review!**


End file.
